The Angel and The Demon:A new begining
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: FINISHED!This is the sequal of The Angel and The Demon.Plz read the first before this one.So,what happens with Sesshoumaru 16 years after Hotaru's death?Will he love again?Or will he find her again?Again,NO LEMON!
1. 16 years later

This is the promised sequal for the fic **The Angel and The Demon**.In special for **Sailor Ra **.Her review went to my heart and I couldn't even think in not making this sequal.So,the sequal is called **The Angel and The Demon:A new beginning.**I hope you will like this sequal and have patience in reading it.Thank you so much!

Alexandra

**Chapter 1 : _16 years later..._**

Feudal Era...

Sesshoumatu's castle was build on the beach,next to the place were he met her.He build it in record time,after her death.Her wand was the only thing he had from her.Her wand and her memory.Her smile...was still haunting him during the day and the night.He was dreaming her,dancing on the beach,into a wight nightdress and laughing.When he waked up,her laugh was still heard in his mind.Then he usually got out and went to the beach.The paine was the same like it was in the first day,lived without her.She asked him to continue his life,to love again,but...he just couldn't get over her death.No woman,human or demon could compare to her.Rin had grown up into a fine young lady and she was his pride.Rin tried to make his paine easier,but she couldn't. His heart was to hurt to let anyone get to close.He was walking under the moonlight,each night,hoping that his dream will come true.That he will see her dancing in that white nightdress.But he never saw her.She was dead.16 years passed...16 years of paine,of suffering and of loneliness. For the first time,he hated his immortalitty.And he hated more the fact that he couldn't save her...

Present day,our era...

'Hotaru!Hotaru-chan!'

No answer.Setsuna knocked hardlly in the door but yet,no answer.

Hotaru was in her room,from her apartment. She was finishing a part from her diary. She wroted on pieces of paper and then putt them into a box.When she heard Setsuna,she got up fastlly and let the undone paper on her desk.She runed to the door and opened it.

'Setsuna-sama!What are you doing hear?'

'Why are you skipping school today?'

'You mean you came over hear because I missed today?'she asked surprised.

'I'm your principal teacher and I came because is the first time that you miss.I thought at the wors.But I see you are fine...'

'I had to go and make some medical exams today.That;s why I missed.Please,come in!'she invited her teacher.

Setsuna camed in and tooked a seat on the couch.The window was opened and the wind blowed suddenlly and the paper from her desk went out of the apartment.Hotaru saw that and runed after it,but it was to late.The paper was going uper and uper,to the skye,until she couldn't see her anymore.

'Something important?'

Hotaru shoked her head with no answer.If someone will read the paper,he will know about her dreams...That was bad!But she had to attend her teacher.She maked some coffe for her and gave it to her.

'Arigatou.'Setsuna said and tooked the coup of coffe."_She's still alone...and she doesn't remember him at all...maybe because she's not awake as Sailor Saturn...but if she will ever awake..she will awake as Imperial Saturn...the final form of Sailor saturn,...the one who killed Naraku.Maybe its better for her to not remember him.He is a demon,after all.She's safe as long she doesn't remember anything.But...she may have dreams of her past life..."_Setsuna thought looking at the 16 years old,almost 17 years old girl who sat in front of her.

'I'm sorry Setsuna-sama for skiping school today.It wont happened again.I promise!'

'Hotaru,as long you have an important reason,like the medical one,there is no problem...'

'Thank you for understanding miss.'she said smilling.Her phisic was the same as the first day he met her.Same eyes,same haire,same slim body,same look...

_10 minutes later..._

'Phiu...'Hotaru breath happy that her teach left.So many questions...she felt like at jail.She went then to the bathroom and opened the water..The water was so worm...Almost begged her to wash herself with her.She put her hands over the ziper,wanting to open it.Then,a shiver passed her body and she had the sensation of deja-vu.Something happened...She remembered something that seemed to be a part of a dream.Two worm hands wrapped around her waist,then,one of them opening her ziper and she almost felt the hand over her skin.

'What's happening?'she asked herself loudlly.

_Back in Feudal Era...With Sesshi of course..._

Sesshoumaru was locked in a chamber,in wich only he could enter.What room could be if not hers?He tried to keep it intact,like the last day she slept there.Her haire was still in the brush and her ribbons where hanging on the table,exactly where she let them.Her sheats were the same,and them kept her scent.Her beautifull scent.He touched easily the pillow and closed his eyes for a second.If someone saw him it would think that his nutz.But he wasn't.Or did he gone insane,because of her loss?Nobody could understand his paine.It was silence.Silence...even that was remembering him of her.When he stood up,he saw that the window was open.

'Who opened that damned window?'he almost yelled in furry.

He approached and closed it in a second.then,he saw a piece of paper on the desk."_That wasn't there few seconds ago..."_he thought and tooked it in his hands.It was all written with a beautifull write.It belonged to a woman,for sure,by the look.He smelled it easilly and droped it like she would burn.

'That scent...'he whispered.'It can't be...it can't be her..she's dead...'

But he tooked it again and sat on a chair.Then he start raeding it."_**27 mai 2021...**"_he read the date."From the future?It acn't belong to Kagome's...she doesnt have this scent..."he thought and start to read again in his mind_."**I skipped school today.I had to go to the doctor.Again.Is the 7-th time in the same month...I think is getting worse..Many times I can't breath and I fall in my knees and in my hands...Is so hard to breath..And the dark...I see only dark in those moments...I hate dark.I'm scared of it.And I'm scared by the tornado's too..Terry sais that I should move with him when I finish highschool.This year.But I don't know.I dont love him.We don't even...we don't even kiss much.I think is more a platonic love.And I don't dream at that.I want adventure...romance..maybe...and passion...I'm blushing in this second..And I dream at HIM.The man from my dreams...Why can't I see his face?But his haire is fascinating me..Silver haire..So rare.."**_he stopped.Silver haire?"_No...it can't be me.."_.Then he read the lines wich remained unread."**_His tall...and has a fluffy thing over his sholdeurs...hard armore is found on his chest...His haire is so long..and gorgeus...I think he is gorgeus too...I have this dream since I turned 14 years old.I am in a big castle..running towards him,but I never reach him.Then,I'm on the beach...in a white nightdress..and I hear music...came from the skye..and I start to dance...Weird...Me..dancing..And then..."_**he turned in shock the paper but the sentence wasn't finished.The owner of the paper...had the same dream like him...She dreamed him?Who was she?She couldn't be Hotaru.Or could it be?No...Hotaru will knew who the man from the dreams was.And she will return to him...Wouldn't she?

_Present day..._

'Why don't you guys tell her?'Makoto asked looking at her engadgement ring.

'Because the outers would kill us?'Minako answered with a candy in her mouth.

'Ne...that doesn't scares us...What does scares us is...'Rey started.

'The fact that he is a demon...'Usaghi finished.

'Hey!Kouga is a demont oo!'Rey jumped.

'Kouga is not as dangerous as Sesshoumaru...'Amy completed.

The whole group looked at her.

'What?'

'You said his name...we promsied never say it again...'

'C'mon...16 years passed...we may look the same,but we had grown...Lets take it rational..Why didn't she remembered him yet?'

'Because she's not awake as Saturn?'Makoto tried.

'Maybe.Or maybe she doesn't want to remember him...'

'No way!She loved him!'Minako jumped.

'She did ,yes.But maybe,deep inside her,she's afraid of something...and that fear maked her forget everything..'

It was silence for a second.

'But maybe she...'Mako started.

'She has to remember..'Minako start too.

'Hotaru is...'Usaghi too.

'SILENCE!' Rey yelled standing up.

The she sat down.

'Hotaru has a relationship with Terry.But she's not happy.So...I have a plan!'she smirked and 8 eyes looked at her.

'What plan?'Mina asked with curiosity.

'We want Hotaru happy don't we?'

'HAI!'all girls shaked theyre heads.

'Then...lets make her see him.Maybe that will give her a push..'

'NANI?'Amy cried out.'Haruka will kill us!Not mention of what Setsuna said would do to us...'

'Doesn't matter!Who's with me?'

Them all thought and then smilled at her.

'All of us!'

'Then lets do it!'

'How?He lives in the Feudal Era..we can't teleport there because that would mean telling her about us..'

'No...we can create a gate...wich could open twice.Once when we put the trap...and the second when she will return.If she still wants too.'

'Brilliant ideea Rey!'Usaghi made her a compliment.

'I know that already Usaghi...'

'Its a plan?'Makoto smirked.

'Its a plan!'Rey repeated.

_The next day..._

Hotaru's phone rang.She camed from the hallway in a hurry.She just returned from the school.It was friday...the lucky day of friday...

'Hai?'she answered.

'_Hotaru?This is Rey.'_she said and the other girls were trying to hear the conversation.

'Its me Rey.How are you?'

_'Fine,thx.Look,I had to help my grandpa with some stuff and I forgot to take some wild flowers from the Southen Park.Can you help?You live close to it.'_

'Sure.How many do you need?'

'_Not very much,a few samples_.'

'I'll go right now.See you later Rey.'

'_Thank you Hotaru.Have a nice walk.._'

'Bye Rey..'

With that she put back the phone and runed.She went fastlly towards the castle but she stopped inf ront of a shop.She saw a beautiful white nightdress.Similar to the one from her dream.She smirked and went into the shop and bought it.It was kind expensive because it was from natural silk,but it had worth it.Then she continued her way tot he park.Hear she looked for the wild flowers and saw that the park was suddenlly empty.She stood up from the place she was and looked around."_So much silence...strange...it was so much noise,2 minutes ago...hm..."_she thought and continued her mission.When she gathered enough plants she turned to the place were the park exist was.But for her surprise,it was no gate.As a matter a fact,it was a beach.She droped the plants and her bag with the nightdress.She felt into her knees.

'Where am I?Why isn't the gate hear?Where am I?A beach?Hear?'she looked around and saw everything changed.'Better said...when am I?'she raelised that she wasn't in her time anymore.

**Preview:**

**Chapter 2: I still love you.**

**'Don't get any closer!'she screamed as she was searching something to fight him.But it only maked him come closer,and closer,and closer until he tooked her by her waist with a hand and pulled her against his body.With the other hand he captured her head and kissed her deep and with passion.She was surprised by the stranger's action but couldn't denie the fact that it was what she wanted since the moment he first saw him under the light of the moon.She shivered when his tongue palyed with hers and gaved her sensations she never felt with Terry.But the moment ended at her request.She pushed him away and even slaped him hardlly.**

**'Don't ever do that again!'she yelled and runed to her room.**

**Sesshoumaru looked after her and easy smilled."_She has the same passion...this time she hit me...next time...she may use her passion in a more tender way..."_he thought touching his now red cheek.**

**Ok,this was Chapter 1,I hope you liked it!This sequel will be more romantic,sexyer and... interesting.NO LEMON,DON'T WORRY!I'M NOT writing THOSE...THINGS..!**

**Sayonnara until the next Chapter...wich will come tomorrow...or even today!**


	2. I still love you

This is the promised second chapter!In the same day….poor my head…!plz be nice is 2 o'clock in the morning,my back is killing me and I'm so sleepy!

**Demonic Devils:**I hope your cousin its OK!And if this story liked you then the other one in roumanian will be the love of your life,lol.Its much complex then this one..and longer…anyway….keep with the reviews,cause I love them!

**puritygirl2005: **Sara is the woman who loved Sesshoumaru and he loved her too even if he never said it.She appears in Inuyasha in episodes 133-134 called 'The woman who loved Sesshoumaru'.She was a young princess of a big land.She saw one day Sesshoumaru under a tree with blood on his shirt.This happened after the battle between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha but it is showed in those episodes.Well she sees him but,after a problem with her father…well…her father gaves fire to the castle and die.She goes to a monastery but she is very ill.When she's about to die,she sees Inuaysha and remembers the silver-haired youkai.She accepts a demon's offer to take her body(just like Onigumo) only to spend a few more moments with him…she sais to have her last memories with him.Bla bla she gets the Tessaiga for him but he refuse it instead putting her to sing for him at her flaut(she used to sing on a mountain and he could hear her..).Bla bla…the demon inside her it is revealed that it was after Sesshoumaru and tries to kill him but of course Sesshi already knew that and fight with him.When he sees her face in the demon body….I mean her soul image saying that she's sorry to cause him paine she beggs him to save her.So,seeing that Toikjin doesn't work he takes Tessaiga even if his hanmd is burned like Hell.He kills the demon and set her soul free.She becomes sand and only part of her face can be seen saying him again that she's sorry that the demon used her and she sais that she does not regret anything because at least she had her last moments with him.(this makes me cry!I'll write a Sesshi/Sara fic to!).He looks at her with a face…you have to see those episodes!then he puts her flaut in her sand,after she disappears and walk away saying 'feel free to sing for me in the afterlife!' Isn't that sweet?yep,he loved her…in his way….she was so beautiful and kind…Thx for your review!

Chapter 2 : **_I still love you_**

'Where am I?Why isn't the gate hear?Where am I?A beach?Hear?' she looked around and saw everything changed.'Better said...when am I?'she realised that she wasn't in her time anymore."This is so weird…..'.

The sun was almost down and the night approached.The moon had taking her turn and was giving a pale light,to little for the now scared young girl.It was suddenly cold and she tried to cover her arms with her small hands but it wasn't enough.Soon,she began to shake.Strange noises were heard and scared her even more.She walked to the beach and then stopped for a second.She looked in each way to see if anyone is visible.She met only dark.Nothing.No proof of life…She was alone…This time….Really alone.She looked scared in her right and suddenly she saw some light.From a big house,what else could it be?Or a castle…She searched any sign of life but she didn't find anything.Then she walked towards it.Then she stopped with fear.What if was someone evil in that place?The noises returned and maked her to run towards it this saw in front of her a man,with silver shinning haire,under the moon.He was sitting on the sand,looking at the sea.She stopped at less than 10 m from him and studied his face and his clothes.Then she remembered her dream.No….he couldn't be him…But he looked the same…the haire…that silky haire…the clothes…the fluffy thing…He was looking into the sea,thinking at her.In that day were made 16 fully years after Naraku's death.He needed to be alone,so he went outside the castle.He was watching at the sea when he smelled that scent….the scent from the paper…her scent.He freezed.Why didn't he felt it before.He turned his head and saw a dark shape of a girl.He couldn't see her face but she was not very tall,slim,with beautiful shapes and her haire was long till her sholdeurs.He stoo d up,making her take a few steps back,in fear.Hotaru saw his eyes,golden eyes,sparkling into the light of the moon.He was looking right thru her,and she thought that he will see her soul and will see her full dream…It was him….But how could it be?She suddenly felt the desire to kiss him,to touch him.It was like she knew him…But she didn't knew him…

'Who are you?' she heard his voice and scared her even more.So cold and rigid.Like a tomb.

She turned fast and runed,hoping to lose him.But she didn't knew that he is a demon until she bumbed into him,badlly,and saw his claws catching her wists.He pulled her to his chest and rised her chin to see her clearly.Then his eyes went bigger,in surprise, better said, in shock.She was socked too,but not because of the same reason ….she was scared of what he may try do to her.So,she decide to broke the silence.

'Gomen ne….I don't know were I am….'she said with a voice fulled with fear and confusion.

He faked that he didn't hear her.It was her….Hotaru….Not a person who looked like her…IT WAS her!The look,the body,the scent,the voice,EVERYTHING was saying that.He hugged her even if she refused it.He missed her so much!He had questions…many…but for the moment,he could only feel happy to see her…alive…not a ghost …..her…He hugged her stronger,almost breaking her in two.Hotaru was confused.What was with that man?Why was he acting so familiar with her?Is not that it wasn't nice in his arms.He was strong,handsome and he smelled so good….she could stay like that a life time.She still desired his kiss….But in the same time she was fighting to free herself from his arms.But with more she fughted,with more he hugged her.Her hands were hurting her because of his tied hugg.She had to embrace him too.Sesshoumaru frowned.

'I missed you so much Hotaru….'he whispered into her ear,so she could be the only one who heard it.

'Miss me?Let me go,please sir…I don't know you….You're scaring me,please let me go!'she begged keeping her head unable to move over his chest.

'Why don't you remember me Hotaru?I still love you…after those years….please…don't say you don't know me…'

Did she just heard a love confess?"_You're crazy Hotaru….how can he love you?You only met him 10 minutes ago….but he pretends to know you….for long time…."_the thoughts were battling in her head.

After a while,he release hermore,because of her fight.He looked at her with worm eyes.

'How do you know my name?'she asked in a whisper.

'I know more about you…I know that your favorite color is purple…that you hate the dark…and that you get tired very fast…..'he start.

'You know much about me,but I don't know anything about you!'

'I don't get why don't you remember me,my love….Its me…Sesshoumaru….'

'My love?'she repeated in shock.

'Yes.Enough talking hear.Lets go inside.'

'Inside?she repeated again.

He showed her the castle and offered his arm to her.

'My castle.Are you coming?Or you rather stay hear and die of the cold?'

She thought a while and accepted his arm.He was so warm.He saw that she's freezing and put his fluffy thing(A/N: which is not his tail!How can you people say that is his taile?Are you nutz?) over her sholdeurs.She trembled but not because of the cold.It was because of his touch.She smilled fade and walked in his rithm.Slowlly.

'Since when do you know me?'she asked later.

'Hm….'he start."_Until I don't know why she doesn't remember a thing I should not tell her much…."_.'Some time…it's a long story…I'll tell you another time…'

'What are you?'

''I'm a demon lord.A tayoukai more correctly.'

'Demon?'she made her eyes huge.

'Yes.Why?'

'You're not acting like one.'

'After you,how does a demon act?'he asked amused by her reaction.He wanted to kiss her.A lot.But he was afraid to not scare her more.But the desire was huge,a temptetaion hard to resist even for him,the great Lord of the Western lands,Sesshoumaru.

'Well…'she looked in the ground.'Don't know exactly….more aggressive….I think…'

'Would you like me to be more aggressive?'he asked in a voice wich couldn't say if it was a joke or not.

They got into the castle and she wanted to run,somewhere to hide.She didn't looked into his eyes afraid that her own body well betray her.

'My room?'

Sesshoumaru looked at her and played her game.

'Upstairs.Second room on the right.'

'Thank you.'she said and turned to leave in her exit.

'Don't you forget something?'he asked making her stopp.

She turned and looked at him.

'What?'

'My answer...would you like me to…'he start and in a second he was in front of her.He tooked her by her wists and pinned her to the wall.His body pressed hers and his face got closer and closer.'Do you like this way more?'he asked with a smirk on his face.

She pushed him with all her power and succed to push him a few steps back.Then he start to walk towards her again,in a dangerous way.

'Don't get any closer!'she screamed as she was searching something to fight him.But it only maked him come closer,and closer,and closer until he tooked her by her waist with a hand and pulled her against his body.With the other hand he captured her head and kissed her deep and with passion.She was surprised by the stranger's action but couldn't denie the fact that it was what she wanted since the moment he first saw him under the light of the moon.She shivered when his tongue palyed with hers and gaved her sensations she never felt with Terry.But the moment ended at her request.She pushed him away and even slaped him hardlly.

'Don't ever do that again!'she yelled and runed to her room.

Sesshoumaru looked after her and easy smilled."_She has the same passion...this time she hit me...next time...she may use her passion in a more tender way..."_he thought touching his now red cheek.

Hotaru locked herself into her room and throw herself over the bed.It was so soft…She touched her lips easily and closed her eyes.It was her first real kiss.With passion….She never kissed Terry like that.Neither did her.Passion….It was what she wanted.But….she stood up on the bed.Wouldn't that make her……No,she couldn't finish that.She will not lose against that gorgeus demon lord.He was handsome yes….But…There was always that word…"but.."."_If he wants to play…then he will play…."_she thought with a evil smirk on her face.He will see with who he messed up.She throw herself again into the bed and closed her eyes.She was exausted.A dream….Her dream….Waited her…

**Preview Chapter 3: Cruel Intentions**

'**I hope you don't expect me to dress in that!'she almost screamed seeng the dress wich Kagome was showing her.**

'**You wantd revenge?'Kagome said with an eyebrown up.**

'**Good point.Lets do it!'she smilled and tooked the dress.It was black,showing her every shape,every single one….And it was short till lower over her hips…It was so sexy!She smirked thinking at the reaction of a certain silver-haired youkai lord.**

I hope you liked it!Sorry…now is 2:27 in the morning and I'm so tired!See ya!Plz REVIEW!PLZ!PLZ!


	3. Cruel Intentions

**I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon because you already know what would happen...So,I use my imagination to create what they didn't.Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I.Poor Sesshi...He messed with the wrong person...**

**_Sailor Ra: _**Don't worry for Vegeta...I understand how he feels...Take care at school and review when you can!School is first(Lucky me I finishe highschool...now other problem...college!)

**_Demonic Devils:_ **I hope you'll like Sesshoumaru reaction...well...I couldn't explaine it better but...there it is...

Chapter 3 : **Cruel Intentions**

"_That jerk...how dares he to touch me and to kiss me?It was...unbelivebel!It was..."_she suddenlly calmed and sat on a chair.

'It was sweet...'she finished touching her lips and blushing easilly.But he was a stranger!For her,he was a stranger... She had to know why he was acting so familiar with her..But how?She was in another time...not knowing anyone.Her eyes closed trying to find a good reason...why was she hear?Her heart was beauting so loud...or what was because of the silence?Hotaru opened her eyes.The room wasn't bad at all.This man was rich that she could say.And he was handsome too.But it was soemthing about him...What was it?His eyes...yes...his eyes...she had to avoid them...They hipnotized her.So painfull to watch them...She laid on the bed and slept.It wasn't that bad in this place.It could been worse.

_Sesshoumaru(pov)_

"_Hotaru...returned to me...but how?Did I missed anything? People usually are reborn after much more time that she...I must know...Kagome...that wench must know..."_he thought in his room and left it in a hurry.He had to find Kagome.She knew more,that was sure.

'Jaken!'he called his servant.

'Hai,Sesshoumaru-sama?'the green toad appeared.

'Find that wench called Kagome.I want her hear till dawn, or this Sesshoumaru will be very mad.'

'H...hai...'Jaken answered and runed to acomplish his master desire.

Sesshoumaru returned to his chamber and stoped in front of the window remembering the day ,the last day they shared.He was hugging her by her waist and letting her head rest on his chest.He looked at his hands.He needed her more than ever.But he couldn't force her.He kissed her and she got mad.He had to play gentle.

_The next day,in the morning..._

Hotaru yawned and stretched her arms and legs.her eyes opened slowlly and she mett deep dark-brown eyes.She stood up in a second frightned.

'Relax...I wont harm you...'

The voice came from a woman,older than her,about 30 years.The woman was very beautiful with brown long haire and dressed in clothes...like hers!

'You're from...'

'Your time,yes.My name is Kagome.'

'You scared me...I'm Hotaru.'

'I know.'

'You know?'she asked surprised.

'Yes.Sesshoumaru told me.I'm hear to help you adjust to this time...'

'Adjust?I'm not gonna stay hear...ever!'she yelled and jumped from the bed.

'Maybe.But,for now,you have to..'

'Why?Take me with you back,Kagome.You have a way to return don't you?'she asked and approached her.

Kagome shaked her head as a NO.

'I can not.You wont be able to come with me.Trust me.That's why...you have to stay hear...at least until we find a way to take you back to your time...'

Hotaru became pale.That ment...she had to stay hear ?WITH HIM?

'NO!I'm not staying hear with that...that...'

'Demon?'Kagome tried.

'No!'

'Youkai?'

'No.Pervert!'

Kagome start to laugh taking a hand to her mouth.Hotaru looked at her amazed.What was so funny? Her less entusiasm of staying with a Youkai Lord pervert?

'C'mon Hotaru.Dont exagerate.Don't you find Sesshoumaru atracttive?'

Hotaru blushed,sign that she touched a weack point.

'Its not that...Is just...'

'What?'

'He dared to kiss me!'

"_After 16 years of waiting...I think is normal..."_Kagome giggled in her mind.

'Why dont you repay?'

'You mean...revenge?'

'Yes.'

'I thought at that...But how?'

Kagome stood and take her by her sholdeurs.

'You have a beautiful body.Why dont you use it?'

Hotaru went all red.

'I'm not doing THAT!'she yelled taking a few steps back,away from Kagome.

'Not that Hotaru...well...if you'll want to...you can...but you can revenge in making him belive that you...'

'Understand?'

Hotaru looked at her confused and then an evil smirk appeared on her face

'I got it...This will be fun...'she said rising an eyebrown.

'You need something to wear...and I have something that will make him going insane..'Kagome said and opened a bag that she had it on the ground.She tooked out a black dress,a short dress.'It was for my cousin's daughter but I think it will look better on your shapes...'she said and looked at her.

'I hope you don't expect me to dress in that!'she almost screamed seeing the dress wich Kagome was showing to her.

'You want revenge?'Kagome said with an eyebrown up.

'Good point.Lets do it!'she smilled and tooked the dress.It was black,showing every shape of her,every single one...And it was short till lower over her hips...It was so sexy!She smirked at a reaction of a certain silevr-haired youkai lord.

Hotaru looked at the dress even more carefully.It was so smooth and the black was a real black. When it reached her hips,she was coming in V.

'I let you dress and I shall return.This are the shoes...I don't know how they are called...'

Hotaru tooked them.They had high heels and they looked just the same with the shoes of J.Lo from her last video.Also black...She giggled.

'Sesshoumaru...is pay back time...'she smirked.

* * *

'Kagome.' 

'Sesshoumaru.'

'Is it her,isn't it?'

'Yes.And I'm not surprised at all.'

Sesshoumaru blinked.

'Why?You knew?'

'In a way.She's the only senshi that can do that...'

'Do what?'

'Rebirth.'

'Rebirth?'

'Yes.You know she's the senshi of Death and..'

'Rebirth.Yes...'

'The bad part in this is that in the future,no dangerous enemy appeared.So,she grew normally...'

'You mean that if a enemy would appeared..'

'She would grow faster.She would maked 16 in a few days...'

'Impossible.'

'She's the senshi of Ruin.Nothing is impossible with her..'Kagome muttered.

'Why doesn't she remember me?'his hurt voice was heard.

Kagome approched more and put a hand on his sholdeur.He looked at her.She dared to touch him and he allowed her.He knew her by long time...

'Gave her time.Maybe,for her safety will remember you in the form she is now.'

'Safety?Why do you mean?'

'I heard rumors...old rumors..'

'And?'

'If the Senshi of Ruin awakes nothing good will follow.She awakes only when the last hope of humanity fades away...'

'Naraku...'

'Yes...that was the reason she increased her power...'

'How can I avoid her awaken?Even if that means to...'

'Never remember you...She gaved you her wand isn't it?'

'Yes.Why?'

'Keep her faraway from her.The wand may respond to her hidden power and awake her..In plus...she never liked who she was...She wished to have a normal life...Let her have it Sesshoumaru...If you trully ...love her...'

With that,Kagome turned and said over her sholdeurs.

'I go and say her bye and I leave...Ja'ne!'

He looked at her leaving the room and thought.Then he went to a small cristal box wich was on the big table from the middle of the room.he opened it and in it was her wand.The symbol was there...the symbol of death...and the stone was still black.The silver crown was the only one shinning in the sunlight.He tooked it slowlly into his hand and looked at her very attentif.That object could separate them all over again.First,by death...second...by fate...He would not allow that.So,he put it back in the box.It was safe there.She could never find it there.

* * *

'Wow!You look...I have no words Taru-chan...'Kagome said smilling. 

She really looked great.The dress was showing her shapes,her small waist,her smooth and long legs,and was giving a wonderfull view of her chest.Her back was bare till her waist.The haire she tied it in a low ponytail and in her legs were those wonderfull shoes.The only part free of anything from her body was the space between her kneels and the bottom of the dress.

'Thank you for it,Kagome...How can i ever repay you?'said Hotaru still looking in the mirror.

'Take care of Sesshoumaru..'said Kagome in a serious voice.

Hotaru stopped from her actions and looked at her new friend.She had a serious face.

'What's wrong Kagome?'

'I know he was rude but...he suffered a lot...even if he doesn't show it to us...'

'What do you mean?'

'He lost someone...years ago...and he never got over it..'

'She died?'Hotaru's voice was heard.

Kagome looked at her.Violet sad eyes.Something from the old Hotaru.

'Yes.'

With that,Kagome left,leaving Hotaru alone.she looked into the mirror.

'What do i do now?If she said that...How can I revenge on him?I am not that mean...'she said loudlly.Then she remembered his smirk.'Oh,no...a little bit I'll still pay it back!He invited me at dinner tonight...He will see...'

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in the dinning room,waiting for his guest.The room was very large with many artefacs.He was sitting in his chair from the top of the table,waiting.He ehard steps.Easy steps."_It's her...I feel her scent..."_he thought and stood up looking in front of him,on the hallway.She appeared,walking in a seductive way,moving tempting her waist.He looked amazed at her dress...No...Not at the dress...He looked on what the dress was letting him see!Her smooth legs,small waist and...he looked at her chest.(Author's note:he is a little perv in this moment,but who wouldn't look at a girl dressed in a dress like that?).She was gorgeus...His hear was pounding loudlly and he felt the need of touching her,kiss her,embrace her,pressing her body against his and...He stopped.He was thinking at something wich will never happen. 

Hotaru saw his reaction and smirked inside her."_Stage one,complete.."_she thought.Then she entered the room and came next to Sesshoumaru.She smilled with grace.

'Good evening Sesshoumaru.'

He tooked her hand in his and kissed her gentlly.She almost blushed but she didn't show it.'

'I'm honored by your presence...'

She sat on the chair,next to him.He tooked his sit back.

'I heard that this castle has a beautifull room,used before by kings...'

'Actually that is my room...'he said blinking slowlly,never taking his eyes over her.

'I bet is a great room...Isn't it Sesshoumaru?'she said and put one of her hands on the table,closer to his.

He saw that.What was this change in her behavieur?Was she inviting him?He played her game.

'It is.Would you like to see it?'he asked in a very seductive voice.

Then he put his hand over the one of hers,on the table.She smilled and approached him.

'I would be more than pleased if you could show it to me..someday...'

'Why not this night?Why not right now?'

She was walking on a dangerous road.She could burn herself...But she didn't care.Teasing him will make her so happy...So,she rised an eyebrown and replyed.

'It will be great..'

He stood up and offered her a hand.She accept it and walked with him towards the room.He was feelling the blood running thru his body faster and hoter...His eyes looked at her in a corner.She was smilling at him,at what he said.She looked serious.But was she serious?

They stopped in front of a huge door and he opened it letting her inside first."_I must be crazy..."_she thought.The door closed behind them,she heard it clearly."_This is it..."_another thought passed her mind."_Stage two..."_.He came behind her and taked her by the waist,letting his head on her right sholdeur.

'Hotaru...'he started.

'Umh?'

He turned her to face him and he looked deep into her eyes.He smelled her scent...she was felling just like him...desire...passion...He loved her and needed her so much...His heart was yelling after her touch and after her kiss.He wanted a kiss...Now!

'Hotaru...I...'he started but one of her fingers stoped him.She smilled and tooked his head into her hands.

'If you want a kiss,you could of said it from the first place..'she whispered and pulled his head closer to her and touched his lips in a soft way."_Stage three..."_she thought when she felt his mouth taking control over hers.His hands tooked her by the waist and by her back and pressed her body on his.He touched the bottom of her lips with his tongue,asking her permission to enter into her mouth.Sje let her hands fall next to her body and let him hold her as he want to.She gaved him acces and he growled in satisfaction.Slowlly she moved her head to gave him a better acces and kissed him back,playing with his tongue.Then she tooked him by his neck,under his haire,making at his back an X with her arms.The kiss was gentle but he wanted more so he maked it more intens.She escaped a small moan when he touched her bare back withh his claws.She broked the kiss and laugh easilly.

'That tickless...'

He didn't said anything ,just looked at her.His hand went up,to were her dress was tied.The back of her neck."_I should go now...If I leave now my plan will be done...But why can't I leave?"_she thought feeling his hand untie her dress.Her hands left his neck and stopped at his armor.Slowlly she tooked it off and let it fall down.He succed in untieing her dress but the dress didn't fell.It was holding in something at her back.He leaned and kiss her bare sholdeurs and her neck..He untied her haire,releasing him from the ribbon.Then he tooked her sholdeurs into his hands and kissed her collar bone.Her hands were fighting with his haori but finally she tooked it off,reaveling his bare and muscular chest.Her small fingers explored his skin giving him small shivers on his spine.Then he captured her mouth into another kiss,deeper than the first one.She felt his desire to continue...And she felt the same...But confusion returned to her mind.She was about to make love with a stranger...He claimed to know her...But he still was a stranger...Sesshoumaru walked slowlly,pushing her over the bed.The kiss didn't broked,because he didn't let her do it.So,she found herself on the bed,kissed with a passion that she never felt before,and with a gorgeus dog-demon over her.He untied the dress for good,reaveling her body by half.Her hands were on his back,letting him kiss her hard on her neck and her collar bone."_No...this is wrong...If I do this...I'll hate miself...and I'll hurt him tomorrow...He doesn't deserve to suffer again..."_she thought and pushed him away.She covered her bare chest and runed towards the door when a hand pushed the door back.She saw him,looking at her with his amber eyes.They looked hungry...

'What's wrong?'he asked with a voice wich was hidding his confusion and his urge desire to have her.

'I can't...I'm sorry...'she said looking at him with sorrow.

'Why?'his cold voice was heard in the dark.

'I dont want you...'

'You lie.Tell me the truth.'

His voice was demanding and serious.

'I don't lie..'

'Yes you are.I can smell...'he said and pinned her to the door,pressing his entire body over hers.'...your desire...'he said smelling her neck.

'No...its not true...I...no...'she said shaking her head in a NO way.

'You want me as much as I want you...'he whispered and kissed her again,taking her by surprise.

'No...'she yelled pushing him again.'I cant do this with...with a stranger!As much as I want it,i cant do it!'

He let her go.That was him for her.A stranger.He watched her breathing fastlly,still pinned to the door.Her eyes were watching him.

'Go.'he said in whisper and turned so he would not lose controle over him and take her without her aprooval.

He heard the door closing after her and he felt into his kneel and into his hands.His eyes were showing now the paine wich he hide it so long.Those eyes...had the sadness of his broken heart.

'Hotaru...'he whispered and looked in emptyness.'I love you...'he said more and the words were lost into the dark,impossible for her to hear them,to hear his heart calling for her,begging for love.

**Preview Chapter 4:** **The symbol of death...**

** He saw that the energy was coming from the box,from the wand.He reached a hand to close it but her eyes opened...and he saw that they were evil...She smirked and looked at him as if he was nothing more than a trash.Then,a violet light hit him..It didn't hurt him but he realised he can't move...at all..."_Why?What's with her?She's not evil...why is she acting like that?"_.Then he felt Tesseiga pulsing.Hardlly.He forced himself and pulled Tesseiga.With her in his hand he bared her attack and succed in closing the box.The light dissappeared and she felt down in her knees.He put the sword back and kneelt next to her.He tooked her by the sholdeurs and rised her head.**

** 'Hotaru?' he whispered and looked at her suddenly in shock. **

_**WOW!..I could of write more at this chapter but...NEEEEEE!Plz,R&R!Even if your not a user,you can leave an annonymous review!Well,in the next chapter...No...I wont tell ya...if you give me beautiful reviews,I shall update today...Many kisses!**_


	4. The symbol of death

_**Saturn's Spawn **_: I told you:No lemon!If I'll write a love scene it will be very short and not in details...don't worry,I'm not a perv...So,relax...

_**puritygirl2005 **_ : Sorry,never heard about them!I'm happy that you had a good time!

_**Taeniaea  :**_I'm glad you like it!

Chapter 4: **The symbol of death**

'Knock,knock' was heard in her door early in the morning.

'Hai?'her voice answered.

Jaken entered and came to the bed,were she was sitting.

'You're Jaken-sama,isn't it?'she asked with the voice of a child.

He nodded.

'Lord Sesshoumaru sends you this.Rin will come to help you.'he said and put a box next to her.on the bed.Then he turned to leave.

'Arigatou,Jaken-sama!'she smilled,trying to look pleased.But she wasn't.How could she be,after all what happened a night before?Her _relationship_ if it can be called like that with Sesshoumaru advanced in a few days more than her's with Terry.They almost...did it.

She opened the box and found a dress.A gorgeus one.It wasn't a kimono.It was a dress similar to the ones from the Occident from that period of time.It came on her like it was maked for her.Her sholdeurs were free and she was feeling so good in her.It was so beautiful...the color was a light lila with white roses...When she saw the roses she felt something in her heart.Something familiar...White roses...Why did she had that feeling?She touched her chest,were was the heart.Wormth.Why?

'Can I enter?'she heard a smooth voice.

Hotaru turned and saw a girl,about 20 in the door,with deep brown eyes.She looked similar to Kagome.Hotaru smiled and let her come.

'Hy.I'm Rin.You're Hotaru,isn't it?'

'Hai...Did you...knew me too?'

'You can say that too...Wow...Sesshoumaru-sama really knows what to choose..the dress cames perfect on you...I want one too!You can run free in her,not like me...stuck in the kimono's...'

'I don't know why he gaved me this kind of dress...'she said looking at her.

'I know why.This kind of dress is used in your time.Well,a few changes yes,but is almost the same...'

'How do you know?'

'Well,Kagome is my friend too...so she showed me some magazines...'

'O...'

'I have to go now...see you later?'Rin smilled and went to the door.

Hotaru nodded,smilling to her too.When the door closed she lost her smille."_I have to talk to him..."_she thought and left the room to.She went in all castle but couldn't find him.She went in all places,except his room.So she went to it.

'This is it...'she said to her to make herself courage and knock.No answer."_Maybe he is sleeping..."_.

So,she opened the door.The room was empty...No sign of Sesshoumaru..

'I guess I'll have to wait...'she said turning to leave when she felt a strong energy coming to her,calling her.

She turned back and maked a few steps towards the center of the room."_What is this?This...feelling...this call..."_.She saw on the table from the middle of the room,a small box,a cristal box.When she reached a hand to open it,the energy increased and she esitate a moment.She start to feel strange,kinda dizzy.But she opened the box and saw a kind of stick..a strange stick with black wings...a ball..a small ball on it...a silver small crown...a strange symbol,combination of t and h and a stone...a black stone..."_Nani!"_.The stone became violet,start to shine powerfully,covering her entire body with the light gaved by her.

Sesshoumaru was out on patrol and was in his way towards the castle when he felt a weird feeling.Then,a scream was heard when he passed the castle's gate.

'Hotaru...'he whsipered and flaw towards the place from where the scream was heard."_My room?_"he asked himself confused.whatw as she doing there?."_Oh,no..."_he realised it.

He leaned in the balcony and opened the balcony doors in hurry.And there she was...In the middle of the room...flawing in the air,her body covered into a violet energy...Her eyes were closed and on her forehead started to appear the symbol...

'Hotaru,don't!'he shouted approaching her.

He saw that the energy was coming from the box,from the wand.He reached a hand to close it but her eyes opened...and he saw that they were evil..She smirked and looked at him as he was nothing more than a trash...Then a violet light hit him..It didn't hurt him but he realised that he can't move...at all..."_Why?What's with her?She's not evil...why is she acting like that?"._Then he felt Tesseiga pulsing.Hardlly.He forced himself and pulled Tesseiga.With her in his hand he stopped her attack and succed in closing the box.The light dissappeared and she felt down in her knees.He put the sword back and kneelt next to her.He tooked her by her sholdeurs and rised her head.

' Hotaru?'he whispered and looked at her suddenly in shock.

It was the single word he could say when he saw her eyes.Blank with violet.Then they recovered and looked at him,half with the old look...the old look of Hotaru...the one wich he loved.

'Naraku...death...mountain...silence...'she whispered.He let her head on his chest trying to think on how he should act now.What happened?

'Its Ok,Hotaru...'he whispered into her ear.'I'm with you..'

She put her hands on his chest and let him hugg her.

'Who am I?Who is Naraku?'she asked again.(Author's note: when she asked _who I am_ she was talking about her as the senshi...)

'Ssss...'he tried to relax her.But her body was all tensed.And he was too but tried to hide it.What happened before...something was wrong...

_Flashback..._

_'What if she still awakes?'he asked seriusly and his eyes were showing his concern._

_Kagome turned before shut the door behind her and answered with a deep grave voice:_

_'She must awake when the moment its oportune to her good side...'_

_'Good side?'_

_'Yes.Because of her power,Evil and Good are having a batlle right now.If she awakes in a situation where her Evil strength is stronger than Good she might...'_

_'What?'_

_'Have you ever heard about the Mesiah of Silence?'_

_Then was silence.They simply looked at eachother in silence._

_'Keep an eye on her...because if she awakes as the Evil...you can lose her for good this time...'_

_End of flashback..._

He tooked her in his arms and put her on his bed and covered her up with his fluffy thing.She was cold like ice and that concerned him somehow.Then,suddenlly,strange noisese came from outside and he went out to see what was going on..

Kagura was outside...Her eyes were full with hate towards the silver-haired demon beauty(WOW!is that even a word?).

'What do you want Kagura?You wanna die?'he asked in his normal way)it is really COLD and SERIOUS...not how he is with Hotaru...).

'I want what I allways desired...you my Sesshoumaru...'she said and smirked.'But this time...I want you dead...and not in my bed...'

Sesshoumaru didn't even blinked.He nevered loved her.She just...existed...He saw her preparing to battle and he drew his Tesseiga out(now he can fight with her like she is a normal sword,one that can kills,one more powerfull than her sister Tessaiga).

Kagura attacked and for his suprised her attack was stronger than the last time he fight her.He avoided her quicqly attacks.

Then suddenlly Kagura stopped.Sesshoumaru saw her looking at soemthing,up,behind him.He turned and saw Hotaru,on the balcony,preparing to jump down.The distance was long and she could hurt ehrself.She looked unconscious,but walking.He saw then...and Kagura too..her eyes were blank.He elft the battle and flaw towards her but Kagura saw this and attacked using the wind and hit him from behind and Sesshoumaru had to slow down.Kagura flaw fast and when she was above to touch Hotaru she smirked.

'I'll hit you where you hurt more!'

But when she reached a hand to her .her red eyes became shoked.The evil from the girl's eyes was even terrible than the evil Naraku used to have.Pleasure...to kill...need for blood spelt...She felt fear and backed up but it was too late.Hotaru's ahnd had caught her by the neck,and herfingers were hurting her.Hotaru smirked evilly even more when Kagura's blood start to be felt on her fingers.

' Let me go,plz!'Kagura begged but Hotaru didn't think even a second to let her go...no...

Sesshoumaru looked at this and his nose felt the blood.Kagura's blood.Suddnely,with Kagura too,Hotaru was captured into the violet light again and on her foreheard appeared a vag symbol and over it a black star.Her haire grew longer ,and longer till he reached her waist.Kagura's hands were on her hand tryin to free herself from her.

'Hotaru...'Sesshoumaru whispered and was surprised to see that she had heard him.

'Try again,pretty boy...'

Her voice...was different.Suddenly,when she almost killed Kagura she realeased her and looked in horror at them.

'Sesshoumaru...'her sweet voice returned and so did her look.

Then she retooked her evil look.

'Not this time,Hotaru...'the evil voice was heard.'This time you die.Not me!'

Hotaru screamed and start to fall down.Sesshoumaru caught her in his arms,bridal style and kept her like that.Kagura looked at this and dissappeared,glad that she's still alive.Sesshoumaru looked at the girl from his arms.She was fighting...fighting by herself.

'Sesshoumaru...'her soft voice recame.

'I'm with you...'

'Can I die?'she asked with inocence and looked at him.He was holding her right hand in his.

'No.You can't leave this Sesshoumaru alone again.'

He kissed her forhead so gentle and deep.He felt her shiver and her body getting tensed.

'Go away!'the terrible voice was still heard.

But he didn't stopped.He kissed her long.She left a sweet whisper came out.

'Why?'

'I wont leave you again...'he said and when he removed his lips from ehr forehead her death symbol was shinning in the most pure light and the white wings were to there.He met her silver-violet eyes and smiled to her.

'I love you.'she said and touched his cheeck,easilly passing her thin fingers over his marks.

_**Preview chapter 5: Sailor of Ruin**_

_**This time I'm mean...no preview...ok...ok...**_

_**'You're amazing...'she whsipered into his ear and touched his chest with her small hand.**_

_**'Why?'**_

_**'There are so many...but...the way you maked me love you without remembering you...'she giggled at his chest.**_

_**'You loved me?'he looked at her surprised.**_

_**'Hai...'her answer came before she could kiss him on his neck.**_


	5. Author's note,plz read!

**Hy! **

**I'm thinking in another story with Sesshoumaru and Hotaru.This is the subject I thought: What if the senshi weren't send so far in the future?What if they were in the Feudal Era?And Saturn must not awake…ever….Sesshoumaru sees a statue of black-maron girl(all the body that color) with long haire around her sholdeurs and body.She has also balck latge wings that are embracing her body and a long glaive in her right hand.Her head is in down and her face can not be seen to well….Sesshoumaru's life was normal until he finds a beautifull girl,a human ,that Rin likes.He alloweds Rin to be friend with her but in the day he thinks that she tried to harm her,he attacked her….And something happens. Something wich never had to happen…..What if Saturn isn't the angel she is in Sailor Moon Anime?Plz tell me what you think…this is the ideea I have it now…I will develop her…plz Review and say your opinion..**

**Untill next chapter…**

**Sayonnara…**

**Oo...Saturn's Spawn...tell me who is Yami guy...I don't know him...I mean not sure...is a read haired guy or do I confuse him?Plz tell me more! **


	6. Soldier of Ruin

_**From the last chapter…**_

'Sesshoumaru...'her soft voice recame.

'I'm with you...'

'Can I die?'she asked with inocence and looked at him.He was holding her right hand in his.

'No.You can't leave this Sesshoumaru alone again.'

He kissed her forhead so gentle and deep.He felt her shiver and her body getting tensed.

'Go away!'the terrible voice was still heard.

But he didn't stopped.He kissed her long.She left a sweet whisper came out.

'Why?'

'I wont leave you again...'he said and when he removed his lips from ehr forehead her death symbol was shinning in the most pure light and the white wings were to there.He met her silver-violet eyes and smiled to her.

'I love you.'she said and touched his cheeck,easilly passing her thin fingers over his marks.

* * *

Chapter 5 : **Sailor of Ruin…**

But her smile fade away and a her look changed again.The battle didn't finished yet.Again,the look of evil,that tried to kill her before,as Mistress 9 and now again…was trying to kill her again.Her hands were pulling his haori and her body was shaking.

'Hotaru….fight ….your not like that…'he whispered into her ear and pulled her closer to his chest.

But she pushed him away in a very violent way and stood up.He tried to approach her but she glared him.

'Don't….Don't come!'her smooth voice reapered.'DIE!'the other one camed and she put a hand towards him .Energy was coming into her under a violet light.The other hand stopped the rised one and shaked her head:'No,no…please….'.

He saw the struggle she was giving within herself.What could he do?He had to get closer to her but when he maked a stept towards her the enrgy from her hand was released and he had to drew Toikjin to block it.But the force of the energy maked him to take a few steps backward in the moment of impact."_She' s stronger than I thought…."_ He thought and,keeping Toikjin up,blocking her attacks,approached her.

'Give up!'she cried.'Once I take full control on her,and she dies,the power of Death will be realesed..'

'I never give up.'he replied in his cold voice and tooked her by an arm,pulling her,forcelly towards him.

'She's dead!Its too late!'she smileld evilly and tried to hit him but Sesshoumaru caught the other hand,by the wrist,letting Toikjin fall down.

He approached her head,pulling it by the neck and looked deep into her eyes.

'She's not dead……You are!'he said and kissed her with all the love he could give in that moment.

She struggled and tried to push him back,but step by step her body relaxed under the kiss.But after a few silent seconds,she pushed him away and start to walk strangely,like she was dizzy.Then she tooked with her hands by her head and screamed like Hell.The black start exploded and the symbol with wings reapered.Hotaru looked at him with her innocent eyes before she collaps to the ground.But she never touched the ground. Sesshoumaru caught her and stood down with her in his arms.Her face was so peacefull and the symbol was shinning slowly.He couldn't stopp looking at it and then to kiss it slowly and gentle.When he pulled his head back her right hand tooked him by his neck,under his haire and pulled him into a kiss.The kiss was gentle and tender.Then they looked into eachothers eyes and she was the one who brocked the silence.

'It was so dark Sesshoumaru…..I was alone….like always…..But your voice…your voice showed me the light…and your kiss….opened me the door…'

He embraced her hardly.For a moment he was afraid that this time…will never see her again..His firefly..

'What will we do now?'she asked in a low voice.

'We will live.Together..'

'Are you sure?'

He looked at her with confusion.

'Why are you asking this?'

Hotaru turned her eyes in a different side and let her hands on her chest.

'You know what I am…'

"_**what I am..**Why is she talking like that about her?Does she think she's a monster or what?"_

'You are my angel.That's what you are..'

Her silver-violet eyes turned at him with emotion.

'Are you for real?You're not…..afraid of me?'

He chunckled.

'I'm afraid only that you'll lose the love you have for me…Besides…I am very honored to have such a beautiful and deadly mate….**_Deadlly_** in all meanings.'

She smilled with happiness.She was feelling so good now that he told her that.Her fear of his rejection disappeared in a moment.

'Mate….'she repeated more for herself.

'My mate…You wanna be my mate don't you?'

'I am….more than happy….'

'This Sesshoumaru wants you as his mate,nobody else.'

She blushed and tried to hide it.She tried to stood up but it was hard.Her body was eack after the battle.Sesshoumaru stopped her and take her bridely in his arms.She let her head on his chest and the same thing did witht her hands.Sesshoumaru entered slowly into the castle .She thought that he will take her back to her room but he didn't.He tooked her to his room.When she saw herself on his bed her blush tooked many colors of red.He turned to the door and closed it .

'Ummm……Why….Am I in your room?'she asked with a low voice that he almost couldn't hear it.

He turned to her and removed his armor putting it on a chair.

'As my mate you will sleap in this room,with me,obviously.'

He saw her blushing madly and looking at the bed.

'In the bed of course.'

This was a mean thing from him.He liked the way she looked when she was embarrassed…She was adorable.So,he approached her,to make her blush even more.

Hotaru saw him coming and her heart stopped.The way his haori was on his body….Because he removed his armor,a bit of his chest could be seen and it looked so….so tempting to touch."_Hotaru,your crazy….you're 16!Ok…almost 17…..but you can not,no way you could….do THAT!"_she heard herself screaming at her.He stopped in front of her and sat next to her.Sesshoumaru could feel her nervozity .With one hand he tooked her by her waist,making her jumping easily at his touch.Her eyes looked into his and she opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her putting one finger on her lips.Then he leaned towards her and kissed her beautiful lips.She felt a shiver passing thru her entire body and she felt the need to kiss him back.So,she did it.Her mouth opened slowly,allowding him to deepen the kiss.Sesshoumaru tooked her by her neck,to be sure that she won't breack the kiss and let his tongue enter into hers making her moan easily,Icy shivers,like thunders passed her body as she kissed him.Slowlly,he untied her dress.She panicned and stopped him.

'This Sesshoumaru won't hurt you…let him love you….'

She was breathing fastlly but her serious face turned into a bright smile.Of course he won't hurt her…He loved her..And she loved him back.She let him finish what he started and her hands slowly,removed his haori.He kissed her again,with passion and love and pushed her easily on the bed….He broked the kiss only to kiss her neck and when he reached the collarbone he bite her.

'Sesshoumaru….'she whispered confused.

'This is the way I show that your mine..'he said and smirked at the blue crescented wich started to form on the place where he marked her.

'I love you…'she whispered into his ear.

'I love you to…'replied him,puring into her ear.

_

* * *

Later,in the night…_

Sesshoumaru was lying on the bed with his back against the top of the bed and Hotaru was in his arms,with her head on his torso.Her long haire was spred on the bed,leaving her back free.Silver combined with dark violet was spred on the bed.His hands were carrising her back and she was crossing 2 fingers over his chest.

'You're amazing...'she whsipered into his ear and touched his chest with her small hand.

'Why?'

'There are so many...but...the way you maked me love you without remembering you...'she giggled at his chest.

'You loved me?'he looked at her surprised.

'Hai...'her answer came before she could kiss him on his neckThe,she stood easily on her hands and kissed him on the mouth.

Then suddenly she wrapped her hands by his waist and let her head on the place were his hear was.

'What's wrong Hotaru?'

'You know that I can't stay in this era…don't you…'

He didn't thought at that.

'You don't like it ?'

'Is not that…is just….I am an Outer Senshi.And just like the others,I have to protect our princess.Is my duty…'

'Your duty now is to love me…'he replied and she blushed.

'That is even a harder duty..'she replied teasing him.

'So……is that hard?'

She looked at him.

'Yes.In specially when is about a stubborn handsome demon like you!'

'Stubborn I see….'he smirked and he rolled her next to him so he could be in top.

She was smilling and played with his haire.

'You won't leave me,Hotaru,don't you?'his voice became serious and sad.

Her smile disappeared.

'It doesn't depends on me,Sesshoumaru.'

'But it does.Give up Hotaru.Give up from being a senshi.'

She looked at him with confusion and with sock.She couldn't belive what she had heard from him._Give up,give up,give up…_

**

* * *

Preview Chapter 6: _I'll come back to you_**

**_She stood down on the beach,touching her still flat belly.A smile camed to her face and the sea wind brushed her face like the touch of her love.So,she looked at the sea,almost searching for something.Her smile grew and she whispered._**

'_**I'm not the Soldier of Death anymore….I am the Soldier of Love….'**_

**

* * *

Ok,the title of this chapter acmed to me because I really liked Pearl Harbor and I was pissed off because the thing with "I will come back" didn't happened.So,I wanted to call a chapter that way.Thank you for reading and until the next chapter,**

**Sayonnara**

**R&R!**


	7. I'll come back to you

I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon but I own Saturn's new transformation ,the words and the new attacks.I also own this story.If I would own Inuyasha and SM I would combined them into a cool serie!And yes,Seiya wouldn't stay alone!Or Yaten.Thx!Almost forgot!I don't own Ai no senshi also!Sorry!

**_Saturn's Spawn: _** Thx for your answer about Yami!Thx for you reviews also!And thx that you accept the C2 thing but how do I put storyes in it?

**_Sailor Ra:_** Don't worry about the review thing,do it when you have time!

**_Demonic Devils:_** Thx!I am more than happy that someone will read my other story!I thought at a name….**Shadow of the past**..But I still think!

**_Taeniaea:_** I'm glad you like it!Well,I update!

Chapter 6: **I'll come back to you**

_1 month later….._

"_Give up…..give up to be a senshi…"_.His words were still haunting her.Maybe he was wright but….how could she run away from her destiny….she had her place as the Quine of Saturn in Tokyo Crystal….And it wasn't the fact that she couldn't give up for him….It was that she was the only heir of Saturn.He never said that again….Just in the first night they spend together…She was lying on the bed,dressed in a beautiful white dress with blue.She liked to wear simple things..Her haire was tied with a blue ribbon in a low tail that was hanging on one of her bare sholdeurs.Two locks of haire were hanging on her face,touching tender her milky skin.Sesshoumaru was gone,by almost 10 days and she missed him badly.

She looked at the window and saw hoe the sun was giving such a peacefull light…Her wand was on the table,shinning in the bright light.Her eyes were at her."_You are bound to me,as I am with you…"_.With that thought,she walked towards it and touched it.But after a few seconds,next to it,a hand clock appeared with her symbol on it.And it was ringing.

'My….it is him…'she whispered surprised and put it at her right hand.And opened it.She saw Haruka.

'Taru-chan….you have awaken…I'm so sorry…..The inners will suffer!How are you?Are you ok?We'll take you back my firefly,don't worry…'

'Ruka….I'm ok.I'm with Sesshoumaru…I'm fine….'

Haruka's face got angered.

'That demon!I hope he didn't touched you!'

She rolled her eyes and smilled with a little blush in her cheecks.

'Actually,we touched eachother..'

Haruka's eyes grew bigger and she almost remain without words.

'You'll come home now.Just press the timer button and you'll be teleported home!'

Her lips parted only to whisper the words:

'But I am home…'

But the connection was finished before her words could reach to Haruka…Or that was what she thought.

'She didn't just said that she's home,did she?'Haruka looked at Seiya with an eyebrown up.The boy shaked his head into 'I don't know' and looked at Michiru.

'I hope that my firefly is safe….and that she will take the good decision.'Haruka said to Michiru and Seiya.

Hotaru laid on the bed,feelling herself a little dizzy all of the sudden.But when she heard loud voices coming from outside she jumped from the bed and runed to the window.She was hoping to be Sesshoumaru….

'Kagura?Didn't she learned her lesson?'said Hotaru to herself and decided to go down,and face that woman.In Sesshoumaru's absence she was the one who should protect the castle and the rest of the land.And she had the most power to do it.So,she tooked her wand and runed out.

Hotaru stepped out of the castle and saw Kagura at the gate,looking at her with a devil's eyes.When she approached she saw the marks remained from her nails.

'I see you still have a memory of me,Kagura….What do you want?To die?'

Kagura smirked.

'That day…..I found that what happened….The evil you was out but…Now you can't even hurt e flye…'she said and destroyed the gates with her attack.

Hotaru didn't even moved.Her eyes where looking at Kagura and watched her getting closer.She closed easily from her eyes and smilled,showing her wand.

'I see you really wanna fight….Good….Lets do it!' She said and raised her wand.'Saturn Imperial Power!Make up!'(remember she's awake as the old senshi!).

Kagura maked a two steps back when she saw the light that covered her.When the light stopped,she saw Hotaru.No,she saw Sailor Saturn with her double head Glaive.Saturn spinned the Glaive in one hand and let it parallel with her body.

'I'm waiting Kagura.'

Kagura smirked,a little frightened by that weapon but she didn't waited another invitation and attacked fast and deadly.But not fast enough to catch Saturn.She could avoid easily Kagura's attacks and attacked to with **World Screaming**,scratching Kagura's arm.But,suddenly she got dizzy and felt in her knees.She felt like she will throw out.Kagura camed and looked at her with a disgusting face.

'Allready with child?Sesshoumaru really moves fast….'

"_Child?What?I'm….I'm pregnant?Sesshoumaru….we're gonna have a baby…?"_she thought still looking in the ground.

'But I'll get rid you off it…don't worry…I'll kill the child now,I kill you and then I'll kill your beloved mate…'

But when she tried to hit her deadly with herr weapon,Saturn's hand caught her by her wrist and rised her head to her.Her eyes were decided.

_**kami ga sora ni moeagaru**_

_**My hair bursts afire, into the sky.**_

_**karada ga honoo no you yo**_

_**My body is like a flame.**_

_**ya da wa nande kou naru no**_

_**Oh no! Why is it turning out this way?**_

_**HONTO ni mou okotchau kara**_

_**Now I'm really burning up inside.**_

'If you think that I'll let you touch what is mine,you're wrong!'she said with hate and rised up,still keeping Kagura's wrist into hers.Her symbol shinned .

_**koi wo shite setsunai mama**_

_**While I'm in love (and heart-rendingly so),**_

_**amai yume wo mite itai no ni**_

_**I want to have sweet dreams, but**_

_**yurusenai AITSUra no sei yo**_

_**they won't allow it; it's their fault.**_

'SILENCE WALL!'she yelled and used the shield attack to throw Kagura into the castle wall,making a big hole into it.

_**yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne**_

_**As I thought, it up to me to do this.**_

_**tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo**_

_**With my own hands, I shall smash evil into defeat.**_

_**sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha**_

_**That's right! Until then, I must persevere.**_

**_mezame nasai aoi senshi yo 1_**

**_Awaken, oh pale soldier! 1_**

Kagura tried to get up but all her body was in paine.The rejection was very violent.Her haire was tied up but because of the impact,now it was free,all over her sholdeurs and her head was bleeding.

So,she tried to run again but a glaive throwed before her stopped her.She turned to Saturn.

'I'm not finished with you Kagura…'she glared her.

_**itsudatte mamoritai no**_

_**I always want to protect you.**_

_**anata no tame tonde yuku wa**_

_**For your sake, I'll go leaping forward.**_

_**ai dake ga kagirinai ENAJI-**_

_**Love alone is unlimited energy.**_

_**mezame nasai ai no senshi yo**_

_**Awaken, soldiers of love!...**_

Saturn raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes.Power gathered ther and formed a huge violet ball with energy looking like the one of Uranus.Kagura knew that she doesn't have a chance in front of her anger but she tried to attack.Uselles because once she attacked Saturn released the energy ball and strucked Kagura's.It passed thru it and hit her in full making her disappear.Hotaru detransformed fastlly and felt into her knees.It wasn't because that Kagura was to strong.That's why she was weacker.She was….pregnant..Easilly,she touched her belly and smilled.

'Hotaru….'she heard his voice in her back.

When she turned,still on the ground she saw him,right there,looking like a god with his silver and gorgeus haire.Those golden eyes,once looking at her with indifference and coldness,now where watching her wormly and lovely…She thought that he could see right into her soul.

'Sesshoumaru…'she said loudly and smilled.She got up and runed to him,hugging him by his waist.

His arms covered her and pulled her even closer.

'What happened.I smell Kagura…'

'She's not gonna bother us…anymore…'she said thinking how to tell him the news.Because she wasn't totally human,he couldn't smell her situation.She giggled.

'What is it?'his soft voice was heard into her ear.

'I missed you…'

'This Sesshoumaru missed a lot his mate.And this Sesshoumaru wants to be alone with her.'

Hotaru blushed and let him carry her bridally up into the room.

'I think it will be the best to go back…at elast for now…'his voice hit her heart.

She rised her head from his chest and looked into his eyes to see if his serious.Of course he was.He always was.

'You want me to leave?'her hurt heart spoked and she left his embrace,and left the bed too.She wrapped his fluff over her body and stopped at the window.

He saw her reaction and felt guilty.He followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist,pulling her on his chest.With her back against his massive chest she could hear his heart beets.

'I don't want to leave,but….you are a challenge to each powerfull demon….its best if you leave for a time…I don't want you to get hurt…You decided to remain a senshi,so its best to leave for a while,until I arrange everything here…'

Then was silence for a few seconds.She turned her head to him and whispered.

'You know that I will listen you you forever.So,if you want me to leave,I shall leave.And I'll wait for you to come after me…'

He smilled slowly and eaned to kiss her.She tooked his neck with her left hand and pulled him closer,making the kiss deeper and more pasionatly.He growled when she touched the top of his ear and purred.Hotaru smilled at his reaction and gigllled when she felt his hand on her chest.

'The puppy wants to play?'she asked under her giggles.

He purred more,brushing his nose on her neck,and kissed hardly the mark from her neck.

'I take it as a yes….'she replied and turned when he left her.He maked a few steps back pulling the blanket that was covering her.She smilled and hold resistence.When she saw his disappointment,she let the blanket go.

'I'm not that mean…'

"_I left 2 weecks ago and I miss him badlly.I need his love,his touch,his worm and safe arms around me…..Amy offered to take care of me during the pregnacy period….Because I can't go to a normal doctor….My baby will look like Inuyasha,cute ,but strange for normal people.Also…I know that he will be special…What can result from a senshi of Deastruction and a powerfull youkai?I think he will be very strong,like a full youkai,or even more…She's worried what I'll do if he doesn't come after me until I gave birth….This world isn't a place for my child….If he doesn't come until I get birth…I shall go to Saturn..And I'll raise him there.But he will come….He promised…."_ Hotaru closed her diary and put it on her bed.

'I'm going for a walk,Setsuna!'she said to her old friend .

'Ok,don't forget!Tomorrow you have the finish exam so you could finish your highschool before the others!'

'I know,I know….' She answered and flew out of the door.

"_I must relax….he will come…."_she thought as she walked on the beach."_The only think that comes to my mind is if this time I will be happy….happy with him…"._

She stood down on the beach,touching her still flat belly.A smile camed to her face and the sea wind brushed her face like the touch of her love.So,she looked at the sea,almost searching for something.Her smile grew and she whispered:

'I'm not the Soldier of Death anymore….I am the Soldier of Love….'

The wind blew into her haire and she laide on the sand and looked at the skye."_We share the same skye and the same air….Now we share the love we have and the son we will have…"_

**Preview Chpater 7: Someday**

'_**He kicked!'Hotaru jumped up and all the girls where around her but that was all.To hear the kick they couldn't because Haruka was all over Hotaru's belly.**_

'_**Are you sure he kicked?'Haruka asked disappointed that she missed it.**_

_**Seiya pushed her and placed his ear on Hotaru's 8 month's belly.Suddenlly he smilled.**_

'_**What?'Haruka cried.**_

'_**I hear his heart beets…and he kicked….'**_

'_**No way!Step aside!'Haruka yelled angry and gived him a leg in his back,pushing him away on the flowr.**_

'_**I hear it…..kawaiiiiiii!'Haruka smilled and giggled happy that this time she heard it.**_

Ok,thx so much you read my story……Many kisses for all of you!Plz review!


	8. Someday

**I don't own Inuyasha or SM,not even Britney Spears(she really rulez!),Someday.**

Chapter 7 **: Someday**

_Several months later…._

'Take this one Hotaru….you don't have one on pink!'Rey jumped over Minako's head and came over Usaghi's to show her choise first.

Hotaru just smilled and touched her now 8 months grow belly…with dreamy eyes.She dreamed to be together with Sesshoumaru and her child…She turned her look at the always cheerful Minako…except the days when she and Yaten were fighting…

'I don't think pink suits me Mina-chan..'

'But,you must dress in pink!Is a nice pink!'

Hotaru was about to denie again when Minako maked the puppy eyes.This girl faught to save her when she was under the Death Busters control…And she just wanted her to take a pink blouse for pregnants with low sholdeurs.So,she grabbed it slowly with her left arm,the right one stood on her waist,supporting the weight of the growing baby inside her.Carry a demon's baby wasn't easy at all but she was strong enough now…

'Thank you Minako.'

Minako smilled and then observed Usaghi's head under her feets.She jumped and tried to remove the dirt from her friend's haire.Usaghi's eyes were spinning like crazy.

'I'mm…..O….Op….Ok…'she said and fainted.

Rey came and gaved her a foot in her back.

'Up with you!You lazy senshi!Up!'

'Rey…..is that you?'

'No,Baka,isMamoru.Now com one!'

'Mamo-chan…'Usaghi whispered and lost her conscious.

Rey looked at Minako.

'You really smashed her.'

Minako tried to denie but Rey caught her hands and gaved a big smile.

'Arigatou!If you wouldn't do it,I would!'

Teardrops on Minako and Hotaru's head.

'Rey-chan…'

Hotaru closed the door behind her.The girls went to the living room except Usaghi.Hotaru entered her living room and saw that everyone was there.

'Nani?'she was surprised.

Not even one missed.Even Mamoru was there.He came and tooked her by her sholdeurs.

'What are you all doing here?I thought you guys(she looked at Starlights)were on a concert…..Michiru,weren't you in Viena?Haruka….what about London?Setsuna….All of you,are here,why?'she asked surprised.

Seiya camed to her and smilled .

'We're here for you Hotaru.'

'For me?'she repeated and looked confused to Mamoru.

'Hai.'he continued Seiya's word.'We are here for you.To be with you when you will bring the baby among us….We're here to support you 100.'

Hotaru's eyes were full with tears and she began to cry.Her long locks of haire were hanging on her face,covering a little of her beautiful and childish face.

'I'm so glad!'she said in a end.

Makoto camed and hugged her.She whispered into her ear.

'He will come.You'll see.He loves you.Wait a little longer…'

Hotaru's eyes opened largely.That's wright.He loved her.He will come on time.On time to reach her.

Makoto broked the hug and smilled.

'You should stay down.Its not well for you to stay like that..'

'Hai!'

Amy helped her to sit as Haruka and Michiru approached her,to comfort her,when,suddenly…

'He kicked!'Hotaru jumped up and all the girls where around her but that was all.To hear the kick they couldn't because Haruka was all over Hotaru's belly.

'Are you sure he kicked?'Haruka asked disappointed that she missed it.

Seiya pushed her and placed his ear on Hotaru's 8 month's belly.Suddenlly he smilled.

'What?'Haruka cried.

'I hear his heart beets…and he kicked….'

'No way!Step aside!'Haruka yelled angry and gived him a leg in his back,pushing him away on the flowr.

'I hear it…..kawaiiiiiii!'Haruka smilled and giggled happy that this time she heard it.

'Really?'Minako and Michiru jumped up and hugged.

Yaten camed in Haruka's back and glared her.

'Step aside!'he whispered.

'I'm not done yet!'she said and looked with possessive eyes at Hotaru.

Yaten tooked her by the arms and dragged her aside.He leaned down and put his ear on Hotaru's belly.His face turned into a smile and he called Minako.

'Hai?'

'I want one too!'he said looking at her.

Minako turned red as blood and almost forgot to breath.

'Yaten…'she whispered.

'We talk tonight…'he said with a smirk.

Rey camed with Makoto and traped her.

'**_Talking _** aren't we?'the 2 girls teased her.

'NANI!'she screamed but then revenge formed in her head.'Rey…..what about you and Kouga…I heard he wants triplets!'

Rey truend on her heels and left,going all in fire .Minako turned at Makoto.

'And you…Bankotsu said that you'll have what we call a football team!And a baseball one!'

Makoto became white like snow."_Prepare Bankotsu…I kill you for sure…"_.

'Girls,calm down…..;Hotaru said and stood,helped by Amy and Yaten.'I'll go upstairs to rest a while….'

'That's very good.Let me help you!'Mamoru offered and tooked her bridally.

'You're strong!'she giggled.

'You're to thin….eat more!For the child!'he smilled and laugh.Then he walked towards the stairs.

'Oups,I am saved by Tuxedo Kamen!'Hotaru laugh and played with his shirt.

The living room was fulled with laughs in that second.Mamoru tooked he rin her room,slowly,not to hurt her and her baby and sat her on her big bed.

'Arigatou,Mamoru-chan.'she said and smilled closing a little her eyes.

'Now rest.We don't need a lazy and tired baby with us,don't we?'

She nodded and looked at him leaving her room.

_**Nothing seems to be the way it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth  
In me and tell me  
Somebody's watching over me  
And that is all I'm praying  
Is that...**_

_**Someday I will understand  
In gods whole plan  
And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe  
Someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see   
See it all in my baby**_

Tears invaded her eyes as she turned her head to the window.If he didn't return for her,the baby will be everything she will have from him.But her heart didn't intendet to accept his lost.

_**Don't run too fast dear  
Why don't you stop?  
Stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you got  
Its in you  
You see somebody's watching over you  
And all that I'm praying  
Is that...**_

_**Someday you will understand  
In gods whole plan  
And what he's done to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
See it all in your baby  
See it all in your baby**_

'My baby…..'she said to herself.'I finally have something mine to protect….only mine…'

_**No moment will be more true  
Then the moment I look at you**_

_**It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is that I'm praying  
Is that...**_

_**Someday you will understand  
In gods whole plan  
And what he's done to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
See it all in your baby  
See it all in your baby**_

_**See it all in my baby  
See it all in my baby  
See it all in my baby  
See it all in my baby...**_

Then,a shadow appeared in her window and she looked at it with attention.It was…Sesshoumaru?She stood in her sit position and looked closer.The shadow moved and approached her.It was him.

'Se….'she tried to say his name but her words were stopped by his kiss.He deepned the kiss in that moment,without words or anything.She tooked him by his sholdeurs and kissed him back.

'What tooked you so much?'she asked smilling and happy.

He looked at her belly and understood what she ment.He smirked and touched the big belly.

'It's a boy.'she said and saw his surprise.He was happy to have a boy.Even if it was a girl,it wouldn't matter…with her,he could have anything..

'It doesn't bother you that it would be a hanyou?'

'It will be our hanyou.'

She smilled and hugged him closely.

'Then you will be proud to know that even if he will look like a hanyou he will be stronger that any demon!'

'How can it be?'he looked still surprised.

'He will have your powers….and my powers…he will be invincible.'

He smirked and kissed her again pushing her on the bed,with care.so he wouldn't hurt her or his son.

'I love you so much…'she whispered into his ears..'

He kissed the mark from her neck and nuzzeled into it.

'I love you to,my wife.'

**Preview chapter 8: _Epilogue_**

'_**He grows so beautifull…'**_

'_**He looks like you…'**_

'_**Ne….'she turned and kissed his husband stripes from his face.**_

_**Sitting in his lap,under a big tree,they were watching the 2 years old hanyou,playing on the field.**_

'_**He has your character…'he whispered.**_

'_**Hai….I hope that she will be like you…'**_

_**He looked down at her in confusion.**_

'_**She?'**_

'_**Yes.'she said and put his hands on her small waist.'She.'**_

_**He smiled and hugged her tier.**_

**Ok,this is chapter 7,8 will be the end,end I wanna thank to my all reviewr's.Srry that I don't mention you all,I'll do it in the next one.Now I'm so tired…I have slept only 5 h in the last 2 days….Gomen ne!And Friday I think I shall put my first chapter from my new story!I didn't decide the title yet,maybe it will be _The shadow of the past_**,**but I'm still thinking**.

Sayonnara

R&R!


	9. Epilogue

**Ok,this is the end of my story,I'm so...so...sad...but happy because I have a new one!Love you all!**

**Ok,I don't own any Inuyasha or SM character but I would love to own Sesshoumaru and Hotaru/Sailor Saturn.I own this story instead!**

Chapter 8: **Epilogue**

'Do you imagine what will be when your people will found out that you're a demon's wife?'Haruka pointed.

'They love me ,they will accept it.Besides,Sesshoumaru is a great demon lord,his power won't pass unnoticed.'Hotaru replied while she was dressing her new born baby.

He had white-silver haire with dark violet flocks,white ears on his head just like Inuyasha.On his face,violet striped were found and on his forehead he had a mooncrescent just like his father.The eyes were golden like his father and had the same beautiful skin.

'You trust them to much.'

'I trust you too.Am I wrong?'

'I'm a close friend,they didn't saw you in years!'Haruka protested.

Hotaru finished to dress the baby and hold it in her arms.

'You once tried to kill me,Haruka.But I understood that.This subject is closed.Sesshoumaru is waiting me outside.'she said and stood,holding the baby in her arms,closely to her chest.She looked the same as before the pregnancy,but now she had a small piece of her in her arms.

'Firefly...'Haruka seemed hurt.

'I'll always be your firefly Haruka.And you'll allways be Haruka -papa for me.'sshe said smilling but sudenlly the aby start to cry madlly.

'What's with Inu ta Isho?'Haruka jumped worried.(I don't know if I wrote fine the name of Sesshoumaru's father but I'm to lazy to look on a episode...an serach the one with the name in it...sorry!).

'I don't know...maybe he felt the arguing between us...'she said and glared her.

'Why do you try to make me feel guilty?

'Haruka,look!'Hotaru said in shock.

On the babyes forehead,between the sides of the moon,a small symbol appeared.Her symbol.He start to glow strongly,because of the babyes cry.Hotaru calmed him and the symbol dissappeared.Haruka looked at her with a serious face.

'You'll have to take care with him.If he...'

'I know,I know...Lets hope that won't happen...ever...'

'But if it does...we will be destroyed...'

'No.I'll take him home,and...'she said with sadness.

Haruka blinked in shock.

'Death Rebor Revolution...'

'Is the last frontier...if he turns evil,I'll killhim and detsroy Saturn.That way,any future danger will go...if Saturn doesn't exist,the sneshi of Ruin doesn't exists either...'

'What about the football team Banky?And the baseball one?'Mako yelled angry at him.

'Well,I saw with Inuyasha some sports and we said the it will be cool to have a team on your one...'he tried to calm her but that only maked Kikyou came to.

'**_We_**?You mean Inuyasha said that too?'

Bankotsu nodded.

'That ...'Kikyou muttered all red.

'Kikyou,calm...those brats...what do you think we are?Baby's factory?'

'Honey,calm down...we don't have to do them all at once...'he smilled angelic way.

BING!BANG!BONG!

Makoto left him on the ground and left with Kikyou.

'Idiot...'

'Did not!'

'Dot to!'

'Did not!'

'Did to!'

'Did NOT!'

'Did TO!'

'DID NOT!'

'DID TOO!

Rey and Usaghi were arguing on the subject that Minako bought a pregnancy test.The girls were in front of Yaten and Minako's house and waited to answer at the door.

'Girls...'Minako smilled in the door.

'Did you?'the bout asked in the same time.

'Did what?'she looked confused.

'Pregnancy test.Did you?'

'Nani?'

Minako all went white.

'Did you?'

'Well...yeah...'

'Told ya!'Rey said rising a eyebrown.

'Did you bought it for you?'

'No,Usaghi,actually is for Yaten.'she said seriously.

'Really?'Usaghi maked huuuuge eyes.

'No dummy,is for me...'

'How much do you have then?'Rey smilled.

Minako smilled to.

'About 3 weeks...'

'That's great!Yaten must be very happy!'

'He already went to buy the babyes bed...can you imagine that?'

'Well,yeah!'

'Come inside,please!'Minako asked them.

'Its about time!'

Hotaru kissed Haruka on the cheeks and smilled to her.

'Visit us,anytime!'

'That's for sure!'she said touching her chin.

Sesshoumaru groweled.

'I know,its time!'she said hearing his signal.

'Well,take care!Hey Sesshoumaru!'Haruka called him.

'What?'

'Take care of my firefly,ok?'

'I'll sure do that...'he said looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru tooked him by his arm,holding the baby with the other,close to her chest.This way,they passed a portal towards the Feudal Era were Hotaru agreed they should live.

'See ya!'Haruka shaked her hand in the air and smilled.

'Rey...you and Kouga...'Minako tried.

'Not a chance!'she yelled closing her eyes.'At least,not soon...'she continued in a lower voice,her face red.

'So,they left...'Haruka heard a voice behind her.

'Hai.'she replied when she saw Seiya.He was sitting against Haruka's car.

'Wanna go to a race?Is one close by.'

'Are you challenging me?'Haruka questioned the handsome boy.

Seiya opened his eyes slowlly and smilled.

'What if I do?'

'You'll regret it!'

'I can't wait...'

* * *

'He grows so beautifull...' 

'He looks like you..'

'Ne...'she turned and kissed her husbund stripes from his face.

Sitting in his lap,under a tree,they were watching the 2 years old hanyou ,plyaing on the field.

'He has your character...'he whispered into her ear.

'Hai...I hope she will be like you...'

He looked down at her in confusion.

'She?'

'Yes.'she said and put his hands on her small waist.'She.'

He smilled and hugged her tier.

_** THE END...**_

**Author's Important Note Please Read!**

**Ok,this was the end of _The Angel and The Demon;A new beginning_...I wanna thank to all my readers and I hope they will read my new story with Sesshoumaru and Hotaru,called _The Shadow of the Past_.In this story,Saturn/Hotaru won't be that sweet girl from the anime ...once with her awake,she changes and Sesshoumaru will see how the people who he rejected felt.Not only that...he will learn to be the haunted,not the hunter,when she is decided to kill him with any price.Finally,a rival good enough to fight her...Sesshoumaru vs Saturn ...The perfect killer against The Mesiah of Silence...But you know what they say...From hate to love is only a step...**

**I wanna thank to my readers,hoe I won't miss one...Saturn's Spawn,Sailor Ra,Taeniaea,Demonic Devils, puritygirl2005, Harpygirl91 ,iliketosleep.Thanks a lot!If I missed someone sorry!  
**


End file.
